


A Life of Love

by Jaili



Series: A Life Of... [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Titans (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M, Porn With Plot, Primarily Reiner/Reader, Scarousal, Size Kink, Strength Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 03:29:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15899994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaili/pseuds/Jaili
Summary: After suffering a loss and coping the best you can, you, naive city woman, are about to become entangled with the famous alphas; namely a muscular blond one named Reiner Braun.  The sun is setting over the peace between humans and werewolves, the night is falling.  This continuation of the story is much fluffier than the first story as the Reader is a new character.  There is also going to be a gratuitous amount of fucking going on.Some quick and dirty clarification:Human!ReaderR/N refers to the FORMER readers name, Y/N is the CURRENT readers name





	1. Chapter 1

Your hand covered your mouth as you looked into the pen, looking at the chunky, feathery remains of your chickens and trying to swallow down the bile that was rising up the back of your throat. You gave a quick look around, spotting tracks and the hole that had been dug under the wire fencing.

 

It seemed your late father was having a wolf problem here, you thought. You steeled your resolve to face that issue today, after you dealt with scooping up after the cows in the barn. You suppressed a shudder, the farm life was not going to come easy to you.

 

The walk was longer than you thought it would be and the basket of apples on your arm was weighing heavily on you by the time you reached the Hermina forest, otherwise known as Reiner Braun's territory.

 

You started feeling nervous as the forest closed in around you, locking the sun out, not really sure what you needed to do to get the man's attention, if you could even get an audience with him. Reiner was known for being friendly at least, there was nothing to really fear here.

 

It didn't take very long before you heard rustling in the woods around you. "Hello?" You called, "sorry to bother, but would it be possible to speak with Reiner Braun?"

 

A curious crackling and crunching sound filled your ears for a moment before a deep voice called back, "why yes, it would."

 

Looking towards the sound, you saw a tall blond man with a curious expression on his face, and he was mostly hiding behind a tree. "You're him?" You smiled, dismissing the oddity.

 

He noticed your look apparently, because he gestured to the tree, giving you a brief glimpse of some impressive muscles. "City folk prefer clothes and I wasn't running around with any so," he gave the tree a pat, "and yeah that's me. What can I do for you, beautiful?"

 

"Oh, it's okay," you assured him with a smile, you were pretty sure you could survive seeing some nudity. That was just how werewolves were after all, it would be impolite to not be accepting of this.

 

"You're sure?" He smirked, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

 

You gave him your blessing with a nod and almost immediately went redder than your apples, staring _very_ hard at his nose. At least you remembered to not stare him in the eyes.

 

He didn't suppress a smile as he sauntered over, every inch on proud display.

 

Taking a steadying breath, you held the basket out with faintly shaking hands, forever grateful that it was blocking his lower half, however briefly. "First, this is for you," you said.

 

"Oh?" He took it, his warm hand leaving a tingle in yours where he touched it, grabbing out an apple, taking a quick bite and giving an appreciative _mmm_. "These are great, thanks," he said. He worked on the apple, waiting for you to recover and probably to get to the point of your visit.

 

Clearing your throat, you pushed away the embarrassment and smiled again. "You're welcome. I came here today because I have reason to believe a wolf ate my chickens, and I heard you were the one to talk to about that kind of problem."

 

Gold eyes regarded you intently as he chewed, thoughtful. "You didn't smell like a farm girl," he admitted.

 

You felt your cheeks heating again. "A recent development, I admit," you said.

 

"Hm. Okay," he said, gesturing over his expansive shoulder, "take me to your farm and we'll have a look."

 

Well, that was easier than you expected, you were pleased that what you heard about the pack leader was true. Though, in your more primitive thoughts, you wondered about the other things you heard about him too. "Excellent, this way then," you said, leading on. It was with some relief to you he kept the basket blocking his...self.

 

"You said this was a recent change for you?" Reiner asked after a while of walking, breaking your comfortable silence.

 

"Yes, my father passed away and it has fallen on me to take care of the farm," you said solemnly, "I'm afraid I have lived in the city my whole life, this is quite a system shock for me."

 

"My condolences," he offered easily, eyeing up the farm as the two of you walked down the path to it. "That is a lot of work for one person."

 

"Never ending," you said, suddenly feeling tired from the truth of the words. "Over here," you guided him to the chicken pen, having cleaned up most of the meaty bits and feathers, all that was left was the tracks and the hole.

 

"Let's see," he said. He handed you back the basket of apples, crouching in front of the tracks quietly. You stared at his shoulder, very determined.

 

He was chuckling, a deep, joyful sound, shaking his head and eyeing you over his shoulder.

 

"Is something the matter?" You raised an eyebrow.

 

He waved you over until you were tentatively standing directly beside him, leaning forwards. "You've never seen a wolf at all, have you?" He said, amusement clear.

 

"Ah, well, no," you admitted, sheepish.

 

"This," he pointed at the small print, "is a coyote paw print."

 

"Oh," you said, pursing your lips, "I'm sorry for wasting your time Mr. Braun, it was not my intention."

 

"Just Reiner," he waved off the formality. "For future reference, a wolf paw will be at least this big," he held his hands out around the small paw print, giving you a better idea of what to expect.

 

"That's quite large," you said, trying to imagine how big a wolf actually was. You saw illustrations of them of course, but that was it.

 

He pulled out of his crouch back into a stand and watched in amusement as you straightened very quickly in turn, cheeks flushing prettily. "Wolves are pretty big," he said.

 

You stared at his nose. "I understand now, thank you very much for your assistance. Please enjoy the apples and know you are welcome here any time," you said, offering the basket back.

 

He kept his arms loose at his sides, regarding you with a picture perfect relaxed expression, intending to put you at ease. "It's okay to look me in the eye, you know," he teased softly.

 

Your eyes flicked to his for a second, not quite believing. "I heard it was just something you weren't supposed to do?" You said.

 

"Well," he shrugged his shoulders and gave a little dip of his head. "It's more of a man thing in general, but you're also a human," he tried to catch your eye. "Unless you plan on taking over my pack?"

 

You laughed softly and shook your head, returning his warm gaze in full then. You were glad, he had very nice eyes. "No, I don't imagine I'll be trying to do that any time soon," you said.

 

"Good," he hooked a finger in the basket, giving you a crooked smile. "I'd hate to have to step down, I can't say no to beautiful women," he said.

 

You clasped your hands at your front and shook your head at him, smiling like a beacon. "Tease," you said.

 

"No teasing here," he gave a lazy cross of his heart. "If you ever need anything, you know where I am," he gestured towards the woods with his head. "Even if you need to know what isn't a wolf print," he smirked.

 

"Alright, you have a good day Reiner," you watched him turn to leave, and you had to admit that you did not mind seeing him go. You chastised yourself and made to get back to work, using the warm, fuzzy feeling Reiner and his compliments gave you as a buffer against the misery of your current situation.

 

The next few weeks were full of tears, frustration and frustrated tears, but you did take note that there was no further coyote problem. Of course, it already ate your chickens so maybe it just ran out of things its own size to eat. You secretly hoped Reiner ate the thing.

 

Vaguely you registered the farm animals kicking up a fuss at some point in the dead of night, but you were too tired to get up and see what was going on. That morning you paused at the base of the stairs to your home, looking at a print in the dirt.

 

It was like the coyote paw, but so huge it gave you pause, well beyond the basic radius Reiner had given you. Your brows furrowed in concern, should you go and tell Reiner about it? You scolded yourself at the thought. Even if it was a wolf, nothing was amiss here, you just wanted to see that big dumb blond again.

 

 _He's not dumb_ , you thought wistfully as you began the days work. _I quite like him._

 

That evening you were sitting in your father's faded old chair, tea in hand and just wishing for the end to come. You were so sore, not as bad as when you first started, but you suspected this ache was not something you would entirely grow out of. Your father was always full of aches and pains, after all.

 

You perked in surprise when someone knocked firmly on the door. "Coming!" You said, placing your tea down and shuffling to the door as fast as you could manage. Your day brightened considerably when you looked up at Reiner. "Hello! What brings you back?"

 

He looked at you intently for a moment, speaking before the silence became awkward, "I missed you, would you like some company? I have pants this time, a little slobbery, but still good."  He pointed down with a smile.

 

Your cheeks became rosy and you stepped back, gesturing him inside. "Please, come in. Tea?"

 

"Sure," he said, sauntering in and heading into the living room. With pants on, you found your eyes were more bold, traveling across his broad back and leaving you with butterflies in your stomach.

 

You quickly glued your gaze on the kitchen as he turned around and sat on the couch. "I'll get you a cup, one moment," you said as he smiled after you knowingly.

 

Cup in hand, you poured him some hot tea and settled back on the chair, fighting off a groan. "I hope you have been doing well," you said softly, barely able to drag your eyes up to him like a proper hostess.

 

"I have," he admitted, eyeballing you, "but you are sore and tired."

 

You nodded quietly, forcing your eyes open wider, you must look terrible. Running a hand through your hair, you dropped it to the arm of the chair and chuckled, taking another sip of tea.

 

He put his tea down and shifted forwards until he was crouched in front of you, "I can help with that," he said.

 

"Oh, I'm-I'm okay really-Ohhhh," your panic faded away into a moan as he expertly took one of your legs into his hands and started massaging your tender calf muscle. You were keenly aware his hands were under your long skirt, even if the touch was innocent, and your cheeks blazed like the sun.

 

"Just relax," he assured you as he continued his ministrations from your knee to your bare feet, his strong grip giving you momentary pain that faded to comfortable warmth. "I have some news for you and I don't want you upset," he eyed your reaction.

 

You almost didn't react, you were too busy trying not to drop your tea and turn into a groaning, moaning mess. "What news?" You murmured.

 

"There have been a few people sneaking around your farm at night these past few weeks," he ran his thumbs up the base of your foot, squeezing as he went. "I've been keeping an eye on it, but I can't do anything about them unless they try to hurt someone," he said.

 

You were just melting into his hands, this was glorious. Maybe the farm life was for you after all, if your friendly neighborhood adonis would come and rub your feet every now and again. Oh, he said something, right. "Maybe I should try to talk to them," your words came out in a breathy sigh.

 

He shook his head negative, switching to your other leg and enjoying your little hiss. "I just want you to lock your place up and keep safe," he said.

 

"Alright," you said, placing your tea down beside you, unable to keep holding it up properly in this situation. "I can do that, but you don't have to linger here for my sake Reiner."

 

He shrugged, kneading at your muscles and watching your face twist in pleasure. "This is my territory, it's my job to keep it safe you know. And even if it wasn't," he leaned towards you, looking serious, "I'd still want to."

 

You bit your lip, forcing yourself to not lean towards him and his entrancing eyes and warm voice. "I am very glad," you said.

 

Chuckling softly, he saw that look on your face, those lips wanting to be kissed, but leaned back and smoothed your skirt down, giving your covered leg a pat. "That said, come with me for a minute, I want to iron something out real quick," he said as he stood and offered you his hand.

 

You took it and allowed him to pull you to your feet, wobbling for a moment before steadying. "Iron something out?" You wondered out loud, following after him on your jelly legs. Vaguely, you thought about putting shoes on as was proper, but decided that Reiner wouldn't mind. He wasn't wearing any at all, after all.

 

"Mhmm," he said as he wandered out on to the porch with you, thumbs hooking into the edge of his pants. He hid his grin when he dropped them and heard you make a little choked sound.

 

You looked away respectfully, trying to gather your wildly inappropriate thoughts.

 

He kicked the offending pants aside for the time being. "You've never seen a wolf, but I want you to see me and know who I am on sight," he said.

 

"Okay," you said faintly, catching his eye as he glanced at you and giving him a small nod. As anxious as the idea made you, you also wanted to see and couldn't fault Reiner for his logic. If you were going to be neighbors, it was good to know what he looked like.

 

Walking down the stairs, he stepped away, around 5 feet or so, before turning back to face you, hands on his hips.

 

You sat down on the stairs, hands in your lap, watching in rapt attention.

 

"Feel free to pet me," he grinned impishly before dropping to all fours, landing as a wolf, just as big and golden as the man.

 

You sucked in a breath and stared, his snout was pretty much right in your face and he was looking down at you. You understood what the crunchy popping sounds were in the forest now, his muscle and bone shifting around.

 

Slowly, cautious to not startle or scare you, he pressed forwards until his huge head was resting on your lap, golden eyes looking up at you and tail swishing gently. Women lusted after the man, practically worshipped him at the altar, but they loved the wolf. Always.

 

Maybe you were just a stereotypical maiden falling for the bad boy werewolf at this point, you pushed aside those thoughts for now and drank in the strange and welcome opportunity given to you. Hands lifting, you shifted them through his fur as you looked him in the eye, feeling a strong sense of peace. "So soft," you murmured.

 

His ears perked in surprise when you drew him into a hug, burying yourself in his fur. He squinted slightly after a minute or so, feeling you going lax against him. Had you really fallen asleep? He nudged at you gently, feeling you slump further into him. Well, you were comfortable around him, he'd give you that.  With care, he changed back and rose up to a stand with you cradled in his arms, quietly easing back into your house and placing you on your old couch. Watching your peaceful sleeping features for a time, he turned and made to leave. You couldn't lock the door behind him, so he would watch tonight, for you.

 

You woke up feeling well rested, given you were on the couch, and just about died of embarrassment when you realized you fell asleep on poor Reiner. It was later than you meant to wake up, so you compartmentalized all the strange feelings and thoughts you were having for later digestion and dressed yourself for another day of hard work.

 

Something was...wrong, you felt, as you approached the barn with the intention of letting the cows out, they appreciated getting to romp around. It was very quiet.

 

When he smelled blood on the wind, Reiner came running.

 

You were curled up at the arm of the couch and dry sobbing when he erupted through the door, heading directly for you. "What happened?" He said, pulling you away from the couch and into his embrace.

 

"Someone killed them," you hiccuped, someone had cut the throats of the cows while he was gone and you were still asleep. All you were going to have left soon was an apple tree. Your insides twisted and you tried to curl up harder, tears leaking down your red cheeks.

 

It was a wonder they didn't kill you too, and the thought made Reiner's blood boil. Taking a steadying breath, he placed his hands on your shoulders and gave you a firm squeeze, trying to draw your attention. "I need you to lock the doors behind me, I'm going to get some help," he paused, it was clear you weren't absorbing anything.

 

He growled then, deep and menacing, squeezing your shoulders hard enough to elicit pain. "Listen," he said.

 

You fell silent, unmoving.

 

"Lock the doors behind me," he spoke slowly, voice still a low growl of warning, "and I'll be back."

 

You nodded ever so slightly into his chest.

 

Pulling you to your feet, he all but carried you to the door, there was no time to waste. "I want to hear it lock behind me," he said, pulling your chin up roughly and making you look him in the eye.

 

"Yes," you said faintly, red eyed and teary.

 

He gave your head an apologetic pat and swooped out the door, listening to the lock click as you did as you were told.

 

Shaking, you tried to calm yourself. You clenched your fists when you tried to pour your tea and almost spilled it everywhere, forcing it into the damned cup. Your insides felt chilled when, later, you looked out the window and saw a steady procession of people walking towards your home. Were they the ones that killed your cows?

 

When you saw some wolves among them, your heart steadied. Your pain forgotten, you threw your doors open and entered hostess mode, regardless of your awful looking state.

 

They had come to take care of the cows, hunters with tools for butchering, so they wouldn't go to waste. You set up a small table and laid out food and drink for them, dismissing the apologies of those who arrived as wolves and lacked dress.

 

You counted fifteen men and four women, quite a few more than needed for butchering some cows, but it quickly became apparent they were here to help in general. You dabbed at tears as they spread out and methodically tidied up and worked the farm with practiced hands. Your gratitude went beyond words, you didn't even realize the place had become so run down in your short time alone here.

 

You were sitting on the steps, full of warmth and respectably calm, when Reiner appeared, stomping towards you and looking decidedly angry.

 

"I thought I told you to stay in the house and keep it locked?" He growled, teeth exposed at you, coming to a stop a short step away.

 

Raising your hands between yourself and him, you gulped and stuttered. When you were distraught you only vaguely registered his threatening behavior, but now you were actually scared. "Reiner, it was obvious they were your people, I couldn't just not thank them for their help," you said.

 

He took a deep breath and visibly relaxed. "You're right, I'm sorry," he said, genuine. He came to sit beside you and watch his people work, pleased.

 

You relaxed too, though with the revelation of him actually having anger as an emotion you knew a seed of caution had been planted in your chest. "Thank you for all your help, I don't understand why someone would do this," you said softly.

 

"We're glad to and it looks like you're feeding my people well anyway," he chuckled and threw an arm over your shoulder, stroking your arm with his thumb. "As for the why? Not sure," he shrugged, he'd been thinking about it too.

 

Pausing for a time, relaxing into his arm and grip, you finally said, "I think I'm going to give the farm animals to a nearby farmer, if they will take them."

 

"Why is that?" Reiner said.

 

"I wanted to do right by my father by taking over the farm and help people with what it produced but," your lip trembled for a second before you caught it, "I don't really think I can."

 

"Your father was a farmer," he bumped you against his side gently, "you aren't. That is not your fault and it is not a weakness," he said.

 

Gulping, you nodded, not trusting your voice for a minute. "I don't think I have enough storage for all that meat," you vaguely gestured towards the barn.

 

"We'll just set up a fire pit and have a good meal tonight then," he shrugged, "and you will store what you can."

 

You watched him get up and mingle with his pack members, getting everything sorted out. Something else was bothering you, and it had a lot to do with how your heart beat funny when you looked at the sturdy blond.

 

They set up a large fire pit that night and true to Reiner's word they cooked up everything that you couldn't store, and you packed away everything you could. You laughed when Reiner lamented that he couldn't share the taste of the meat with you the way a wolf tasted it, because it was far superior. You allowed your current troubles to fade into the background and enjoyed yourself, eating your fill and exchanging introductions with everyone who came to help. It felt good to be around people again.

 

The next morning, after everyone had left and cleared the fire pit away, you found yourself solemnly walking towards your neighbor's farm. You only had to knock once before the man appeared to open his door, looking at you with furrowed brows. "Yeah?" He said.

 

"Galliard," you smiled, "it has been a very long time."

 

"Oh hell, it sure has!" He laughed and clapped your shoulder with a bear paw of a hand, rattling your bones. Porco Galliard was a handsome, hard working man that you had a crush on, ages ago. "What brings you here? How's your pa?"

 

There it was, you pursed your lips and clasped your hands together. "He passed away not long ago, Galliard, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. It has been difficult for me," you said.

 

"I'm sorry. Hell, if I did anything other than work all day I might have known by now," he admitted.

 

"That is a part of why I came over here actually," you said.

 

"Oh?" He tilted his head slightly.

 

"I tried to take over the farm, but it isn't working out," you fidgeted with your fingers, "I came to ask you if you'd take on the farm animals, or maybe know someone who might?"

 

"I can do that," he nodded, "pigs, goats, cows, right?"

 

"No cows," you whispered, grief tugging at your insides.

 

"Alright," he didn't seem to notice, "what about the property?"

 

"The property?" You hadn't really thought about it, and found yourself caught off guard. "I'm not sure yet, Galliard. Obviously it's a lot of useful space but it's hard, even the thought of giving it up...well, it will be on my mind, I promise," you said.

 

He nodded, content with your answer. "I'll get some boys rounded up and we'll come get those animals off your hands today, sound good?" He said.

 

"Yes, thank you, Galliard. I will have refreshments available for you when you come around, just knock," you smiled and bid him farewell.

 

On your way back, you thought about the property and what it really meant to you. Yes, it was your father's legacy, but without the animals living on it, it was hollow. You couldn't honestly take care of the buildings yourself, they would decay in time, never mind the work to keep the landscape in shape.

 

No, there was only one thing stopping you from giving it away without a second thought. He was 6'2" tall, blond and standing on your porch ass naked.

 

"There you are, I was about to go sniff you out," Reiner smiled, eyes dancing.

 

"I'm okay Reiner, thank you for your concern," you rubbed your hands together and sat on the steps, watching him sit beside you in your peripheral vision. "My neighbor and old friend, Galliard, is going to come by here today with some farmhands and take all the animals for me," you said.

 

"Oh yeah?" He said, looking at you intently, "what are you going to do with the farm itself?"

 

There was that question again, you swallowed the lump in your throat and gave a little shrug. "Not sure yet. I will have an apple tree left," you laughed softly, "I could look after that much."

 

He chuckled, leaning into you, bumping into your body with his affectionately. "Do you have a home in the city?" He said.

 

"Yes and no," you said, tilting your head this way and that. "I was working under a scholar, doing transcription and the like for him, and he was allowing me to live in his manor while I studied from his library and worked for him. It was a good mutual arrangement, but I'm not sure if it remains after I left for the farm abruptly."

 

Reiner crossed his arms, leaning over you and getting his mouth near your ear. "That's boring," he smiled.

 

"I like reading and writing," you leaned into him a little more, looking at his lips so near, "not everyone gets to run around nude and live in the woods." You giggled, watching his expression carefully to see if that went a little too far or not.

 

"I wouldn't stop you if you wanted to run around naked," he purred.

 

You swallowed, cheeks dusting with pink, words escaping you.

 

Bracing a hand on the porch, he leaned in further, watching as your eyes slid shut. He went past your lips and pressed his to the space between your shoulder and neck, inhaling you deeply as you drew in a sharp breath.

 

Your eyes opened wide as he laid kisses across your exposed collar and up your neck, stopping just below your ear. Your heart was racing, skin tingling, you were stunned in place.

 

"Tonight," he murmured, the sound electric and sensual, "I want you tonight. All of you."

 

"I," you gulped, discarding whatever jumbled mess of words you were going to try and throw at him and just nodding instead.

 

He stroked a finger from your hip to your knee, feeling your skin tremble beneath your clothes at the touch. "Nothing will happen that you don't want to happen, I promise you," he said before leaning back and rising to a stand. He wouldn't be making it to tonight if he hung around any longer.

 

You stared after him, flushed and breathing deeply. Your gaze connecting with his was like a bolt of lightning, "see you tonight," you whispered, voice low and velvety. You saw his muscles tense, pupils going huge, before he turned away sharply and took off as the wolf.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Galliard and his boys came and went, allowing you to host them briefly before they had to get back to work, but you were barely there. The day passed you by like some kind of trance, starting calm and increasing in intensity as the sun made to retreat. At some point you entered a cleaning frenzy, scouring the home from top to bottom, followed by putting on your best clothes.

 

Now night was falling and you were sitting rigidly in the old chair, feeling panic clawing inside your chest as you waited for your inevitable guest. It wasn't that you didn't want him, you realized, it was that this was something new and scary and the feelings inside you were so tender, you didn't know what you would do if they were broken.

 

_Knock knock knock_

 

Your heart roosted inside your mouth, shooting to your feet quickly and almost running to the door, you opened it to see Reiner smiling at you darkly, eyes agleam and unabashedly roaming your entire figure. He was also fully clothed, a white shirt clinging to his body firmly and soft looking black pants.

 

He looked amazing, and you fought to keep your mouth shut as you stepped aside to let him in. "Please come in," you said, voice high and light.

 

He walked in, more like prowled really, his eyes never leaving yours.

 

"Tea?" You offered, but honest to God you forgot to make it.

 

"I'm only drinking one thing tonight," he said, voice dripping sex, as he backed into your living room, curling a finger at you.

 

As if connected to his finger via string, you floated after him, eyes wide and devouring all of him. It was odd that he seemed so much more attractive with the clothes on, but there it was.

 

He caught your arms in his hands gently, staring down at you with unmistakable hunger as his thumbs stroked your skin and he guided you in close until your bodies were touching. "You're okay with this?" He tried to catch your eye, to see the truth.

 

You looked up at him, craning your neck, your fingertips playing with the edge of his shirt. Your eyes were lust blown, wide like saucers, and had a hunger to match his own, if a few orders of magnitude more innocent. "Yes," you said, hissing out the word.

 

He licked his lips, grasping for his self control with an iron fist. "There's one thing I like about clothing," he said, staring straight down your cleavage from his natural vantage point.

 

"What do you like about clothing?" You whispered, hands gripping the front of his shirt, they were trembling with your need.

 

Tilting his head, he grinned wolfishly. "The way it comes off," he purred.

 

You pulled your hands away from him then, delicate fingertips reaching for the buttons at the front of your dress. You watched his eyes lock on as you undid the first button, a rush of power filled you when you felt his pants twitch against you, it was thrilling.

 

He caught your hands with his and pressed them aside, lips in a crooked smile as you looked confused. "I like to unwrap my presents myself," his fingers began to undo your buttons themselves, your breasts pressing upwards and outwards as you arched your back and your breathing became quick.

 

Your dress was undone slowly, dispelling some of the overwhelming lust between the two of you, and fell away as he peeled it off from your shoulders, letting gravity do the rest. "I've been waiting to see this," he rumbled.

 

You tried not to pant, keeping your mouth shut and breathing sharply through your nose, your sense of propriety warring with what you really wanted to do here. It did not help that you could feel your wetness soaking through your panties, threatening to go down your legs even, you were becoming mortified as you were neatly stripped down to your panties and bra.

 

He directed your hands to the edge of his shirt as he adjusted his bulk to kneel, holding your gaze steady as he laid a kiss on your lips, his were soft and warm. "Go ahead, unwrap your gift," he smiled into your lips, eyes dancing.

 

Steeling yourself, you grasped the shirt and pulled it up, maybe with a little more zeal than intended, given he chuckled at you. He eased his limbs out of the sleeves as you greedily pulled the fabric away, eager to see him exposed before you again, swallowing thickly when he was topless.

 

You let out a startled sound when he grasped your thighs in his hands and stood, lifting you as easily as he would a teacup, and pressed your sopping heat to his exposed stomach. He muttered a curse into your lips as he pulled you into a scorching kiss. Vaguely, you registered that he was walking you somewhere, only realizing where when he shouldered open a door.

 

"I wanted to take this slow," he said as he crawled onto the bed with you in his hands, planting you on your back in the middle of it, "but it looks like you need to be taken care of." Your panties and bra were tugged off and tossed aside with expert precision before he settled over you, eyes roaming your body appreciatively.

 

He made to pin your hands, but thought better of it and placed his on either side of your body instead, letting your needy fingers roam him as he began to explore your body with his tongue and lips.

 

Your hands went for his hair when he kissed and nipped his way to your breast, resting some weight on you as he caught the free one with a hand and played with it while he sucked on a nipple, looking at and listening to your reaction.

 

Your face was contorted with pleasure, eyes heavy lidded, as you stared down at him connecting with you so intimately. "Reiner," you said his name and it tasted like candy on your tongue, you wanted to say more, but that's all you managed.

 

He groaned back at you, giving you a nip that made your back arch and breath hitch, before letting your breast go from his mouth, to be caught by his other hand as he sunk lower.

 

You squirmed under him in discomfort as his face got nearer to your cunt, desperate for touch but also desperate to not be seen in such a way.

 

He stroked his thumbs over your breasts, squeezing and toying with them, as he glanced up at you before bringing his tongue to your cunt, watching and feeling you all but explode at the touch. Oh he was going to fuck you silly, he let out a low, gutteral growl at the very thought of how you were going to feel around his cock.

 

You wanted to keep looking as he slipped his tongue along your slickened lips, dipping into you and tasting what you had to offer, but you couldn't. Tossing your head back, you stared up at the ceiling and grabbed at his hands with yours, letting out little sobs and sighs of pleasure as your legs tried to simultaneously pull him in and push him away.

 

Lapping at your juicy cunt, he wiggled his tongue against your clit and watched you writhe before plunging the slick muscle into your tight little hole, slurping as you gasped and constricted, feasting on you as you orgasmed so prettily for him.

 

His breath was hot between your legs, coming in rough pants as he tried to keep a lid on his desire to just ravish you. _Patience_ , he pleaded with himself as he crawled up to your side. Needy little virgins weren't his usual fare, he had a good eye for the women who liked it rougher, but you pulled at him in a special way and he was happy to oblige.

 

"Watch," he murmured into your ear, tilting his head to lead your eye.

 

You raised your head and lowered your gaze, watching as his hands hooked into his tented pants and started lowering them. You'd seen it before of course, strictly in your peripheral vision, but not hard, you gulped as it sprang free.

 

He kicked his pants off and curled one arm behind your head, resting it on his bicep, and brought his hand up to slide from your well tended breasts, down your stomach and right between your legs. "That's my cock," he grinned into your ear, as if you didn't know, "and it's going to be in you very, very soon."

 

The feeling of him surrounding you, warm and so sinfully good, was complimented by one of his fingers curling up inside you, leaving you squirming on the spot. It didn't take a genius to realize his finger, thick and large as it was, didn't hold a candle to the cock hanging over you threateningly. "That's not going to fit," you said with rising alarm.

 

"Trust me," he purred, "it can, and will." A second finger pressed at you, eliciting a hiss, before his thumb brushed against and pressed on your delicate nub, making you jerk and gasp. He got it in then, slowly thrusting his digits in and out of you, stretching you and pressing at the barrier inside.

 

"It will hurt," he admitted, rubbing at your clit and pulling your shuddering body tight to him by the shoulder, pressing his lips to your cheek. "But, it gets fun after that."

 

"I trust you," you said breathily, looking him in the eye as you reached down and brushed your fingertips against his cockhead. When his hips bucked against you and he growled into your cheek, you felt a surge of pleasure, you wanted to have that kind of effect on him all the time.

 

His fingers danced inside you and on your skin, coaxing another soft cry and short orgasm from you before he pulled his arm out from behind your head and pulled you on top of him, your back to his chest, his fingers slipping out from inside you.

 

Your hands grasped at his skin beneath you, eyes locking on his cock sticking up between your legs.

 

"Close your legs," he murmured, staring, just as entranced as you were. Before you could respond he pushed you down over his body until his cock was resting directly against your cunt.

 

Sucking in a sharp breath, you did as he ordered, feeling his silky length pulsing between your shaky legs, searing hot against your skin.

 

His hands slid down your sides and grabbed at your hips, voice a low rumble that reverberated through his chest and into your back, "keep them tight together."

 

Locking your legs at the ankle, you kept them sealed and watched heatedly as he raised his hips under you, using his hands on your hips to keep you in place, and began to fuck the space between your legs.

 

Eagerly and roughly, he thrust upwards and bounced you in place, skin slapping together lewdly. "I'm going to fuck you like this," he growled down at you, "right into your bed."

 

"Please!" You sobbed as he rubbed against your slit and clit, twitching and throbbing, tossing your head back against his chest.

 

He wasn't getting anything out of this, and he grunted in frustration, you were too wet and there was almost no friction. Giving you a couple more hard thrusts he quickly and expertly flipped you under him, grinning and pressing his cock against your entrance as your eyes widened and mouth fell open. "Only because you asked so nicely," he said, voice as rough as gravel.

 

If you weren't ready by now, you were never going to be, but you kept that to yourself. Your gaze was pinpointed between your legs, teeth catching up your lip as he began to press into you, the sight made you shake and pant with need. You uttered a tiny, innocent curse as you watched, and he wasn't sure if he could stand to get any harder than he was, but he did.

 

He was right, it did hurt, and you squirmed under him in rising panic as he started pressing against your hymen.

 

Curling down, he caught your lips with his and let out a low, baritone purr of a growl before giving you one good, hard thrust. Silencing your pained cry, he held still while you adjusted, yearning to pleasure himself with your body.

 

Your eyes were closed tight, but you badly wanted to please. "It's okay," you spoke into his mouth, brushing your fingers across his expansive chest. The only sound between the two of you was your breathing.

 

He waited a little longer before giving you an experimental thrust, kissing your face with a hot brush of breath. "You're taking me well," he remarked in a voice like crushed velvet. You were so tight and warm and wet, he couldn't help but sink back into you a little deeper, a little harder.

 

"You wanted all of me," you whispered, catching his eye with a small smile, hiding your grimace as he began a rythm. The creak of the bed made you flush with embarassment.

 

"I do," he groaned as higher thoughts began to flee him. You had gotten yours a few times over, and his need was at a painful level. It was time to get his. As soon as you let out a sweet cry, signalling you were having fun too, he let go.

 

The moment he let go was startling, a very visual change coming over the large man on top of you. His features twisted, muscles bunching, teeth bared and clenched, eyes bright with something that looked awful close to anger. Your hands clenched at the blankets as each heavy thrust forced air from your lungs and made your body jump from the impact.

 

Entranced, you stared up at him. The pain inside didn't go away, morphing into something powerful, unique and most importantly, pleasureful. Looking over his body, you felt a spark ignite as you saw his treasure trail leading down to where you were connected. "Yes," you whispered raggedly.

 

"Yes?" He snarled down at you, chasing after his release and savoring every little noise that came out of you, especially your disjointed words.

 

You felt strongly then, as you soared towards an impending orgasm, that you wanted to take everything Reiner had to offer. You wanted all of him to fit in you, desperately. "H-harder," you choked out, watching his expression darken.

 

He huffed a loud moan at your adorable demand, you really didn't know what you were asking for. You were clenching around his cock like a vice, and through his haze he vaguely recognized you were close, so he gave you a few harder thrusts in compromise.

 

"Ah!" You cried as stars exploded behind your eyes, shutting them tightly at the sensations flooding through your tired body. You likened it to having ice water dumped on you, but if that feeling had somehow become orgasmic.

 

Close as well, he quickened his pace before giving a few jerky thrusts and burying deep inside you, gasping as his cock twitched and balls jumped, filling you with his seed and wet warmth.

 

A sweaty, intimately connected mess, the two of you twined together and slowly came down from the high. Reiner settled down beside you, still inside, and gathered you into his arms. "Mmm," he hummed, pleased.

 

Overstimulated, that was the word for how you felt. Your body was like a raw nerve, so tender to touch but you were robbed of all strength, letting him coil around you, giving you soothing kisses and brushing at your hair with his fingers.

 

He was a ferocious cuddler, and you loved the feeling of being encased in warmth and protection, all but rendered ooze under his touch.

 

"You're beautiful," he murmured, fingertips lazily stroking through your thoroughly mussed hair.

 

You blushed, hiding your head under his chin and throwing your arm around his barrel chest as far as you could, effectively sealing your body up against his. A soreness had begun to pulse from between your legs and deep inside of you, and the warmth radiating from his body was soothing. You did not relish the idea of moving any time soon.

 

"Careful," he purred, stroking a hand down your back and cupping your ass, "or we're going to go again, and I'm sure you're sore my sweet."

 

"Oh no," you shook your head. No way.

 

He laughed and squeezed you to him firmly. "Go to sleep," he said.

 

Walking the next day was very difficult, and you were ever so thankful there were no farm animals to take care of now, you just wouldn't have been able to do it. Reiner had stayed the night and left shortly after you woke up, having wanted to kiss you goodbye for the time being. You had no expectations of him coming back on anything other than a whim, but your tender heartstrings were hoping it would be often..

 

It took a few days for trouble to find you again, but it did. When you found the dead wolf in the field, horribly butchered, you were beside yourself but managed to run almost all the way to the forest and get a hold of Reiner. You were just a huffing mess by the time you got back, the big blond having raced past you to the farm on his own with four legs instead of two.

 

You covered your nose with a sleeve and hung back as Reiner sniffed around, growling threateningly, not at you, but it was unnerving all the same. "I will," you gulped, "make some tea." There was no use for you loitering and the smells were beyond terrible, you let Reiner be.

 

He came to you after a time, stepping inside without knocking, a dark look on his face that gave you genuine pause from sipping your tea. "She was killed with silver," he spoke, voice raspy from all the growling and snarling he'd done.

 

"I haven't seen anyone around here, or even heard anything," you put your tea down and stood, clasping your hands together haplessly.

 

He did not approach, not trusting himself at that moment.

 

"Did I meet her before?" You asked, eyes wide, dreading the answer.

 

"Yes, she helped with the group, Ymir," he said, fists clenching, "you aren't going to like this next part."

 

"Oh?" You warbled, pinned to the spot by his heavy glare. You felt the genuine urge to run creeping up your leg muscles. No, he'd never raised a hand towards you, but seeing Reiner in such a state was truly the scariest thing you'd ever witnessed.

 

"I am taking you to my forest until we find out who did this and have dealt with them," there was definitely no asking in that sentence. "I couldn't follow the trail for some reason, I am going to be asking for help on this," he said.

 

"What should I bring?" You said, there was no fight in your bones, as much as the idea of no longer having a roof over your head and being among strangers sounded scary, the idea of trying to challenge Reiner's decision was by far the scarier of the two options.

 

"Yourself, let's go," he opened the door for you. He took a few minutes to collect the dead wolf in his arms, and the two of you walked together towards the forest.

 

The closer you got, the more nervous you felt. "Reiner," you whispered, feeling utterly foolish.

 

"Yes?" He said, staring down at the shell of one of his family in his arms, deadly calm.

 

"I'm afraid," you admitted, finding the soil beneath your feet very interesting all the sudden.

 

"It will be okay. We'll find who did this," he said, clenching his jaw from spewing out all the things he'd begun to plan doing to the person who did it. You didn't need to hear that.

 

You nodded, following quietly and allowing the forest to swallow you once more. A new and hopefully temporary home, you'd never gone without the comfort of a bed and blanket before, it was not going to be pleasant.

 

Reiner all but roared orders to wolves and people who approached. One sentence in particular caught your ear, _call Mike...and her too._

 

Her too? The lack of name struck you as odd, and the sentence rattled around in your brain as Reiner laid his fallen pack member on the grass and calmed himself enough to give you a brief tour.

 

It was a forest, there wasn't much to it, but there were a few fire pits spread around that people liked to congregate and eat at. You assured him you would be fine and decided to hang around the largest fire pit and try to get comfortable and maybe meet some new friends. Grateful for your tact in the face of his distress, Reiner left you.

 

Mike would get here within the day, Reiner had sent the fastest runner available, only he would be faster and he needed to remain to protect his people. Not that he'd been doing a good job apparently, he growled and bristled, pacing around the corpse of Ymir.

 

You were definitely meeting new people, and getting sniffed at a whole lot, trying to do your best to be personable and friendly despite the situation. After a time you ended up tired and if you had to admit it, overwhelmed. You found yourself sitting against a tree, knees to your chest, without anything to keep you from your upsetting thoughts.

 

Why was this happening? Was the farm cursed? You were starting to doubt your father died of natural causes at this rate, with all the trouble that has been heaped upon you in this small amount of time.

 

"Hey Reiner's girl!" A younger man called, walking over as casual as anything in his birthday suit. He had short brown hair, green eyes and was about as physically impressive as you imagined every last one of the werewolves were, all lean muscle and power.

 

"Reiner's girl?" You rolled the words across your tongue, curious of their taste and weight. It did not sound quite right. "I don't know about that," you smiled.

 

He sniffed at you blatantly and chuckled, "oh yeah, Reiner's girl. Trust me," he said.

 

You clenched your hands at your knees and offered a weak smile. "Alright. Can I help you?"

 

"Came to visit and keep an eye on you. Eaten anything yet?"

 

"I don't think I could eat right now, but thank you," you politely declined, swallowing as the thought of food summoned up the scent of decay you had inhaled not so long ago.

 

Eren kept you company. You talked about the city, which he seemed very curious of, having never visited, until you were just too tired. You were sure to apologise, but you ended up on your side and curled up to sleep all the same.

 

Reiner caught himself from growling at the wolf who was curled up around you, quickly realizing Eren was giving you comfort as best he could. Waving the young man off, he collected you in his arms and walked around, thoughtful of where he was going to put you.

 

You stirred, infused with warmth, face pressed into his chest. "Mm," you murmured. Your eyes opened when you were removed from Reiner's arms and placed on something resembling comfortable, tilting your head to see.

 

"Best I can do at the moment, sorry," Reiner said from his crouch beside you. You were on rustled up grass, a makeshift bed it seemed.

 

Blushing, you smiled up at him. "Thank you, I appreciate it."

 

"Get as much sleep as you can," he smiled at you, eyes soft and warm, "it gets wild around here at night."

 

"Okay," you wouldn't argue, you were still groggy and slipped back into sleep easily enough.

 

"Mike," Reiner said, clapping his hand together with a large blond man in greeting. "Thanks for getting here so fast."

 

"Show me," Mike said, already smelling the decay on the air. A brown wolf padded after the two, sniffing intently.

 

Distasteful as it was, Mike ended up leaned over the corpse and sniffing at it. This was what he did, after all. "Something there," he murmured, "very faint."

 

Stretching up to two legs, the former brown wolf was staring at the wounds. "Kenny," she said, "you won't find any trail to follow."

 

Both Mike and Reiner bristled at the name.

 

"You are sure that girl of yours isn't associated?" Mike eyed the mountainous blond.

 

Stifling a growl, Reiner nodded. "There is no way. Her neighbors though..." he murmured, thoughtful. "They killed her cows, I think they wanted her property." In truth, your admission of friendship to Galliard spared the man from being rendered a shell of his former self. Reiner did let him know he was around though. Was Kenny retaliation?

 

"Could be a coincidence," the woman said with a shrug, "he dumps bodies, doesn't ever leave them where they are originally killed."

 

"It's just too much to be left to chance," Reiner crossed his arms, thinking about your repeated misfortunes.

 

"Let's go to the farm and have a sniff," Mike said.

 

With a nod, the three left the forest and went to investigate your home. It proved as fruitless as R/N indicated it would be, which left Reiner returning full of frustration. They would bury Ymir, Mike and R/N would stay the night and Reiner was going to relieve some pent up stress. Vigorously.

 

You woke up in the dark, surprised at the length you slept. Getting to your feet and tidying yourself up as best you could, you started looking around for Reiner. Maybe he would have information to share by now, and wouldn't in be such a dark mood.

 

To your credit, you did find him, but you did not expect this. Illuminated by the bonfire burning bright, Reiner was pinning a woman up against a tree with his body, and you blushed intensely at the sight. He was doing to her, well, what you wanted him to do to you. As your heart constricted and those tender feelings became flayed, you understood that what they were doing together was something you could not give him. The intensity of their coupling would have been an assault on your body that probably broke you, judging by the look and sound of it.

 

You began to quietly back away. There was jealousy too, you acknowledged, a lot of it. Stifling a broken sound, you sharply turned to leave faster and froze in place as a cold nose pressed into your neck.

 

It was hard to tell its color by the fire light, but you thought it might be grey. It drew in a deep breath through its nose, sniffing at you intently and ruffling your hair with its breath, pinning you to the spot with bright green eyes that danced in the fire light. This was by far the biggest wolf you'd ever met, bigger than Reiner easily, you thought.

 

This was intense, and the sounds coming from Reiner and the woman he was ravaging were not helping you reign in your rampant thoughts. You broke eye contact with the wolf, staring down at the grass, "please excuse me," you whispered.

 

Your eyes widened as his limbs stretched and body twisted, hair melding into his skin and bones rearranging until you were face to face with a hunched over giant of a man looking at you through long blond bangs. "He never told you," he murmured, voice deep and rich.

 

"Told me?" You took a step back, still painfully aware of the scene behind you but also intimidated. You just weren't used to these giant men, you lived a scholarly life!

 

He caught you by the shoulder, gently, but firmly, and turned you back to face Reiner, much to your displeasure. You were also keenly aware of just how much of you that hand covered and cursed yourself for these warring feelings. "We are not like humans. If you want Reiner, you must understand that he is going to enjoy other women too," there was no cruelty in his words, just simple truth.

 

"I see," but you didnt, you closed your eyes even, refusing.

 

He bit your neck then, a quick pinch that made you gasp and your eyes fly open. "Reiner is also the most insatiable man you'll ever meet," he chuckled darkly, "unless you enjoy being bedridden?"

 

You shook your head slightly, mute.

 

He gave your shoulder a gentle squeeze, lips curling into a smirk before he called out loudly, "Reiner!"

 

You would have flown out of your skin and took off running were it not for his hand keeping you in place. To your horror Reiner stopped his relentless thrusting to look over his shoulder sharply at you, a grin immediately on his face, teeth and eyes gleaming by the fire light.

 

Beads of sweat were trailing down his skin and he was breathing heavy, and you felt arousal coming unbidden, slithering under your skin and pooling between your legs. You swallowed and stared like a deer in headlights.

 

"Is this your bunny?" Mike called, gesturing to you with a tip of his head.

 

The two exchanged gazes for a moment, a silent communication, before Reiner nodded. "Take care of my girl, Mike." He looked at you then and by god you thought he tried to break the girl's hips with the thrust he gave, she certainly shouted like he did. He turned away and returned to his minstrations then, leaving you feeling quite alone with the man at your side.

 

And frustrated. Very frustrated.

 

Mike was back beside your ear, inhaling your jealousy and arousal before whispering, facial hair close enough to scratch, "I want to eat you, bunny."

 

You let out a soft, lingering cry, all your hunger and desperation infusing it. His words, their pitch and tone, striking you at your core as surely as a smith hammers an anvil.

 

His eyes widened, flames dancing in them, before narrowing into slits. He straightened to a stand and began to guide you away at a fast pace.

 

Panting, unbelievably aroused, you stumbled after him, hand grasping at his wrist and marvelling how you couldn't reach around it. Weren't you heartbroken a minute ago? All you could think about was the stature of the man beside you, how his voice was like thunder, and what he was about to do to you.

 

It took a few minutes to find a space sufficiently secluded, in Mikes opinion, before he rounded on you and you collided with his chest and something else you were lacking experience with.

 

The two of you were wrapped in darkness now, the canopy of leaves overhead blocking out all light and the fire long out of range. How he managed to see anything was anyones guess, and you found yourself wishing to see him again. Like Reiner, Mike was a visual feast.

 

Gulping, you held your hands up to the dark as his hand fell away from you, leaving you blind and deprived of your most important sense. To your delight he pressed into your hands, encouraging to stroke and touch his skin, but he caught you at the wrists when you tried to go lower. You had never touched a man there, aside from the brief touch between you and Reiner.

 

"Oh bunny," he growled at you, pulling away sharply.

 

You were curling forwards from the pain of your wanting, tempted to just pull up your skirt and touch yourself if he wasn't going to. Your fingers started coiling at the fabric as another bite, sharper than the first, struck the space between your neck and shoulder, making you gasp and shudder.

 

"Keep your hands off, that body is mine to touch," he rumbled, prowling around you by the sound of his voice.

 

Huffing, you let the cloth slip from your hands and placed them at your sides, was he here to torment? You wanted to voice your objections, but he did not leave you waiting long.

 

"I saw the way you looked at Reiner while he fucked that girl," he cooed somewhere above you,"you want it like that."

 

Your desire soared, was Mike going to give you what you craved? Could you handle it? You stared upwards with hope. The offer of your throat as you tilted your head back sharply was not to be ignored, and Mike honed in on it. You squealed as he collided with you with force, lifting you by the legs and making your body crash up against his as his lips and teeth found that offering.

 

"You like the bites too," he grinned, rubbing his facial hair into your skin before giving another one, biting down firmly and making your skin sting before withdrawing and placing a lazy lick against your soft, tender flesh.

 

"Yes," you whimpered, dainty hands grasping at him desperately when he placed a hand on your ass and pressed your still clothed cunt tight against his heated skin. He'd have to remedy that.

 

"You're over dressed," he spoke into your skin, giving serious consideration to sending the offending fabric to the ground in pieces.

 

Jerkily, you reached for your front buttons and tried your best to undo them while Mike ravished your neck and ground his cock against you. You could howl from frustration, you were so horny it was bordering on anger.

 

He placed you back on your feet and let you do it, grinning. "Hurry, unless you want to be naked like the rest of us all the time?"

 

Your button up shirt went flying as you tossed it haphazardously, your skirt dropping into a puddle at your feet, you were grasping at your bra when his large hands caught you again, insisting he get to do this part himself.

 

His rough hands on your overheated skin felt divine and electric, pulling away your bra after unclasping it and sliding your panties off directly after, taking his time by dragging his hands over your hips, ass and thighs.

 

"Mike," you panted, reaching out and catching his own body in your hands since he was so close. Your hands went right to his cock, biting your lips as he grunted and thrust into your smooth palms.

 

He let out a loud, rough breath as your hands curled around his length as best they could, exploring the silky, veiny flesh. "You have the hands of an angel," he murmured, licking his lips. Delicate hands that turned the pages of books, milky skin that stayed out of the sun days at a time, yes, you were far from the usual fare.

 

You squeezed hard and made him suck in his next breath. "Are you going to give me what I need?" Your voice came out low and sultry, taking an honest shot at provoking him.

 

A hand planted between your thighs, a thick finger curling into your cunt in the same motion making you gasp and jump into his palm. Your hands fell away from his cock and clung to his forearm as he steered you backwards on your tip toes by his hand until your back hit a suitably sized tree trunk. Your skin flushed so hard you felt light headed.

 

You felt and imagined his muscles flexing as he slowly lifted you then, listening to your high cry as your back and ass were dragged up against the smooth bark of the tree. "Yes," his voice had gone so low, heavy with arousal, as he watched you squirm on his hand like a worm on a hook. "And we're going to let Reiner know exactly how you like it." He slipped a second finger inside without resistance.

 

All your weight was resting in his hand and your cunt was weeping on it, slicking your inner thighs. Tears were actually building in your eyes, the emotion and feeling had risen to levels you didn't think possible.

 

It felt like sparks were shooting out of your skin when his free hand connected to your aching breast, followed by his mouth on the other. He began to thrust inside you with his fingers while licking, tweaking, stroking and biting your nipples and the pliant flesh around them. You melted into your orgasm with a sob, clenching around his fingers and squirming on the spot.

 

"You make sure you let Reiner know how good I'm treating you," he growled around your breast, giving it one hard suck before letting it go with a popping sound. You shook from anticipation as he straightened up and crowded in.

 

When you felt his cock pressing into you, fingers still inside, you shouted, "Mike!" In disbelief and no small amount of discomfort. You couldn't believe all that could fit inside you when just one of Reiner's fingers had originally been a stretch, you felt embarrassed.

 

"Just. Like. That," he grinned, slipping his fingers out and giving them a quick lick, wanting to memorize your taste, before grasping your ass in his hands.

 

As soon as he started rocking his hips, pinning you against the tree and making your back bounce against it, your silly virginal thoughts flew away. "Oh," you crooned and cried.

 

"Louder," he growled, "if you want it harder, you get louder," he tossed his head back and let out a loud groan of his own. Your cunt was wet, hot and clenching, he couldn't ask for more.

 

With him leading the way, your high, soft cry mixed with his, you even tried to be louder, you wanted it hard. He gave you a hard thrust in reward, making you sing at the top of your lungs and him let out a dirty laugh before he really laid into you.

 

"Mike!" You chanted, eyes shut tight as you clung to him, riding him as hard as he would go. Oh, the pain was exquisite, and for one fleeting moment you wondered what happened to being a blushing virgin who melted at a soft touch, before you shouted all the louder. Your fingers dug at his skin, nails cutting into his unmarred flesh and scraping as he jostled you.

 

He could almost cackle when he heard Reiner clearly shouting his own pleasure back, and other people joining in too. Reiner's home was always the place to go when you wanted to embrace your inner hedonist. Instead of laughing, he joined in with you and focused most intensely on reaching your limits of rough fucking.

 

Several orgasms deep into the festivities, your voice fell away and your grasp weakened but Mike was still bludgeoning your insides with his cock, having reached your threshold and determined to keep you there on the knife's edge. Wet slapping, your wetness, filled your ears along with Mike's grunts, growls, shouts and groans. You wanted to beg him to cum, to let you rest, for a reprieve, but you began to feel him pulsing inside you like Reiner had.

 

You gave one final hoarse shout as Mike erupted inside you, cock rammed to the hilt, and held you tight.

 

Beyond spent, you were putty in his hands, no more solid than butter left out in the sun, and you were thankful he did not just drop you to the ground when he pulled away.

 

"Good bunny," he rasped into your hair, panting and carefully lowering you to the grass with his arms coiled loosely around you.

 

Head resting against his warm chest, you breathed out a soft, "thank you," as the truest exhaustion you ever felt took hold.

 

He chuckled and held you after slipping out with a pleased moan, settling down to warm you and enjoy your softness for a time.

 

Cold air woke you, light filtering through the trees as your eyes cracked open. Oh, there was sore and then there was _this_. The only thing worse than feeling this bone deep pain would be to lay there waiting for someone to find you buck naked and covered in dried sweat and juices, so with a great deal of effort you struggled to your feet, collected your wildly discarded clothing and got dressed.

 

You were torn between wishing Mike was still there when you woke and glad that he wasn't. All that lust and passion you felt had been fucked clean out of you, replaced by hot shame and guilt. You were certain you were blushing right up to your ears as you stumbled through the woods, trying to find directions to the watering hole Reiner showed you before someone was kind enough to point you the correct way.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is DUBIOUS CONSENT in this chapter, consider yourself warned.

The watering hole was pretty literal, a fair sized circular hole with a stream running through it, maybe 15 feet wide. You stared down in consternation, there was no place to ease in, only a solid one foot drop off the sloped, grassy edges. You did not know how deep it was and you weren't sure if you could swim right now.

 

Shoulders deflating, you nervously undressed, hoping no one else would come along, and were sitting down on the edge when you looked at your skin in shock. It looked like Mike had just taken his fists and teeth to you, no wonder why you felt such pain. _But you liked it,_ your traitorous mind whispered.

 

Letting out a little hiss, you grasped the edge tightly and eased yourself into the painfully cold water, dangling there by one arm and panting. You could not reach the bottom with your feet. Crap.

 

A huge splash made you squeak in alarm, turning away from your precarious grasp on the ledge to see who had snuck up on you. Shame colored your cheeks as Reiner's blond locks and sweet honey eyes emerged from the water, the big blond already swimming over to you with a smile. You turned away, face in your shoulder. "Hello Reiner," you whispered.

 

"Mmm," he said, coming in close and anchoring one of his hands on the ledge, pulling your body close enough you could feel his heat instead of nothing but cold. "You looked like you could use a hand," his eyes narrowed both at your reluctance to look at him and the fact you winced and hissed at his hands contact with your skin. "Mike didn't treat you too roughly did he?" He frowned, usually Mike was very in tune with whoever he was with, in no small part because of his cheater nose.

 

"No," you said quickly, trying to relax a bit and put him at ease, but you couldn't look at him. "I should not have done...what I did last night. I am very sor-"

 

He nipped you right over one of Mike's bite marks and you hissed. "None of that," he chuckled and kissed the soreness. His voice became serious as he gently stroked your stomach with his big hand, "I should have told you before this even started. You have had me star struck and that hasn't happened in a very long time," he admitted.

 

Two more splashes in quick succession made you arch, looking towards the new guests in alarm. The first face you saw was a woman whose gaze pierced you with its intensity, though she did not look angry, her eyes were fathomless pools as she lazily swam forwards and kept a ways apart from you and Reiner. There was something there that gave you a spark of recognition and a small pit of dread to sit in your stomach, but you couldn't identify it.

 

Mike was standing, just enough to clear his nose from the water with his head tilted back slightly.

 

Was that _Mike's girl?_ The thought made your guts twist, she looked like a warrior goddess, how did she feel about this? You gulped when Reiner's hand caressed up to your neck, a finger making you turn your head towards Mike.

 

Mike languidly swam over, coming up beside you so you were caught between him and Reiner, and stretched up until he was resting on the ledge by his elbow, making you feel even smaller. He seemed much bigger in the light of day, and your thoughts immediately bounced back to the previous night, making you blush furiously.

 

Reiner's voice was low and warning, "I'm surprised my girl could walk here Mike, what did you do to her?" His thumb caressed your jaw as he held you there.

 

Mike smirked, looking between the two of you. "Gave her what she wanted, which you didn't," he said.

 

Oh, this was uncomfortable. Your hand clenched at the grass and you hung there in rising alarm.

 

You could almost hear Reiner grinning as he tilted your head to look up at Mike. "Look him in the eye, he loves that," he whispered loudly.

 

"Reiner..." Mike frowned, looking down at you sedately.

 

You listened, for lack of a better idea, and returned Mike's gaze. It was so bright, you immediately began to pick out the many different shades of green that hid inside it, genuinely enjoying yourself, almost missing it when the big blond tensed and took on a much more threatening pose.

 

"You think you can take me?" He growled down at you, teeth bared.

 

You jerked your eyes away like you had been burned and blushed when they both chuckled.

 

"Kidding of course," Mike said, shaking his head.

 

"But she did take you," Reiner grinned.

 

"You two are really awful," you said archly, letting go of the ledge and trying to swim away with your near dead legs. You were unable to keep Mike's long arm from scooping you back, pinning you up against his body and leaving you blushing so hard it hurt.

 

"She was a very good bunny," Mike smirked down at Reiner.

 

Reiner reached down and caught up one of your legs, letting go of the ledge and resting his feet against something to keep standing. He started to massage your leg and forced a sweet moan out of you. "So does _bunny_ like it rough?" He said.

 

"Very," Mike purred against your back.

 

"D-do we need to talk about this?" You whispered, head tilted back against Mike's broad form, barely stifling groans as Reiner massaged the pain away.

 

"No, but I love your blush," Reiner grinned impishly, eyes gleaming.

 

Mikes thumb caressed your stomach gently, soothing. "Did you call Bertolt and Levi?"

 

"Bertolt should be here tonight, Levi the day after that," Reiner nodded, getting a serious look while focusing on his task.

 

"Other pack leaders," Mike supplied to you.

 

"Oh, you're also...I suppose I should have guessed," you smiled and shook your head lightly. Were the other two tree sized too? Of course, you wouldn't ask.

 

"You couldn't tell?" Mike sounded hurt then.

 

"It was dark," you muttered, flustered.

 

Reiner shook his head, switching to the next leg and wringing your pain away with his hands. "We're going to follow the only lead we have to find Kenny and deal with him," he said, eyeing you, "your friend Galliard."

 

"What?" Your eyes widened in alarm. "What about Galliard?"

 

"He and his farmhands killed your cows," Reiner said, utterly calm.

 

You shook your head, not believing.

 

"I smelled them and followed their trail," Reiner shrugged.

 

Your jaw clenched and the wrath must have manifested on your face because Reiner raised an eyebrow at you. "I would have words with him," you said.

 

"So would we," Mike said.

 

"It's very unlikely Kenny would associate with some random farmer yokels," the woman muttered, hidden behind Mike.

 

"Only lead we have," Reiner said, slowly letting your leg go.

 

You let out a tired sigh and started trying to scrape the gunk off yourself, your anger a buffer against your embarrassment. Mike just helped you stay afloat while you did your thing. "I can't believe...all he had to do was ask," you growled.

 

"We're going to visit him when we're all here," Reiner said, scratching his chin and continuing with some reluctance, "you may come speak with him. I know he was your friend."

 

"I just want to hit him," you hissed, fists clenching.

 

"You can do that," Mike smirked.

 

"I wont tell a soul," Reiner chuckled.

 

You did not expect them to encourage such a thing, shaking your head. You couldn't hit Galliard. You couldn't even imagine him having such wicked motives. With a sigh you used Mike's body, hanging off him until you were looking at the woman floating there quietly.

 

"Please excuse my rudeness, I never introduced myself," you said, "I also feel like I know you, am I wrong?"

 

Reiner and Mike were looking on in quiet surprise.

 

"R/N," the woman said, watching your reaction.

 

Your eyes widened and you almost just sank below the water before catching yourself. "But you...kill them," you glanced at Mike and Reiner nervously, like they were all going to start tearing into one another.

 

"Used to," she said, expressionless but for her eyes. There was anger in there.

 

Gulping, you slowly nodded and made to hide between Reiner and Mike again. Your first thought was: _what did they do to you?_ And it was troubling. That was the most legendary werewolf slayer alive, floating silently by two leaders of the werewolves.

 

A quiet fell over your group then as you finished scrubbing off feverishly, trying in vain to pull yourself out of the water before Reiner gave you a hand. "Thanks," you said weakly, making for your clothes. Your stomach had begun to announce how famished you were and you were going to try and remedy that.

 

"Mhm," Reiner said.

 

The three who you left behind didn't stay long, feeling much the same as you. They caught up easily and followed Mike's nose to some food.

 

Your temper greatly improved, having had a couple bites off a big piece of deer Reiner picked after you admitted you didn't know what pieces were choice. You were all sitting around one another, different degrees of sprawled out on the grass, as other pack members ate, lounged and horsed around.

 

You were slowly running a finger across your lips in an absent minded gesture, weighing the words you would say to Galliard, what you would ask him, and more importantly wondering what these men were going to do to him.

 

There were, what was it, 5 alphas? You couldn't remember, you read very little about the werewolves in truth, you were far from an expert. Did they really need all that to go after this Kenny guy? To go through Galliard? You only knew about Reiner because you literally lived in his territory and people talked about him.

 

"That one was obvious, even to me," Reiner chuckled at something Mike muttered at him.

 

You looked at the two with a quirked brow as they both looked at you, dearly wishing you could control your cheeks from heating up as you lowered your finger from your mouth and took on a more demure pose.

 

"Oh!" Reiner said, leaping to his feet and pointing at you, "be right back, you stay here." He ran off, leaving you looking at Mike with a question in your eye. Mike shrugged.

 

When he returned and waggled a book at you, your face lit up like it was your birthday and he gave a sly smile. "A book," you said, "for me? Where did you get it?" When he handed it to you you caressed it with your hands lovingly, anger and questions dispelled as he plopped down beside you.  It felt like it had been forever since you got to dig into a book, you realized then that you missed reading dearly.

 

_Life As A Werewolf_ was the title, and you smiled harder after reading it.

 

"I beat up a nerd and stole it from him," Reiner replied easily, grinning at your offended gasp, "I borrowed it, but he's still a nerd."

 

Your shoulders relaxed and you hugged the book to your breast, side eyeing him, "thank you."

 

He licked his lip, time seeming to freeze between you as stared at one another, his eyes traced over your face, down your neck, across your clothes. You saw his hunger as his eyes darkened. He quickly stood up, "I will talk to you later," he said.

 

"Okay," you watched him leave, feeling a little bad about apparently teasing the poor guy so bad he needed to run off. With difficulty you rose to your feet, fingers trailing across the spine of the book as you looked around. "I'm going to find a sunny spot to read," you smiled at Mike and R/N, bidding them farewell for the time being. Even Mike was looking at you with hunger and you were certain you'd rather try and run away than be intimate right now.

 

Mike nodded at you.

 

It took a little doing, but you did manage to find a fallen tree that was big enough to comfortably seat you, the trunk it had broken off of sticking up far enough that you could rest your back against it. You delved into the book then, intrigued and ready to do some learning.

 

You tried, you really did, but after a few pages the words may as well have been written in a different language for all the attention you could give them. It was just too much, really, the passing of your father, the farm, the revelation with Galliard and what the pack leaders might do to him. The letters on the page went blurry as you slapped the book closed and began to dab at your quiet tears.

 

"I don't want to take her there," Reiner grumbled.

 

"He's not going to talk if all four of us show up on his door," Mike said, "that and where exactly is safer than standing within reach of four of us?"

 

"She shouldn't come," R/N said from her sitting position against a tree, one hand over a knee, "do you really want her to see and hear what might happen?"

 

"There's two days, think about it," Mike shrugged as Reiner made to go and find you.

 

Mike watched Reiner leave before looking over his shoulder at R/N, a small frown on his face. "I wish you would have taken my side in this matter," he said.

 

She shrugged, leaning into his body subtly when he came to sit beside her. Public displays of affection were never going to be her thing. "She is just an innocent city girl, she doesn't understand the dark side. If she finds out," she huffed at the thought, "she certainly wont be _Reiner's girl_ anymore."

 

Mike gave a noncommittal grunt and leaned in for a kiss.

 

You were all cried out and were just sitting there now, eyes closed, book pressed to your chest with your arms curled around it while you absorbed the sunlight filtering down from above, just enough to be warm and comforting.

 

When a weight landed in your lap you gasped, eyes flying open and relief hitting you all at once. Reiner's big wolf head was pinning you there, rubbing up against you as he wagged his tail and grunted.

 

"Reiner," you said with relief, your hands leaving the book and stroking through his fur. Yes, you could definitely go for a big cuddle right now. You gladly clung to him until you heard the now familiar crackling and popping sounds, leaning away as he straightened up, partially hunched over you.

 

"You looked like you could use some of that," he smiled warmly at you, hands braced on the tree on either side of your legs.

 

"Yes," you admitted, "I apologize for letting you see me in such a state-"

 

He gave you a kiss that cut you off, and you gratefully melted into it before he nosed you and pulled away. "You will never need to apologize to me for any state you are in, lover," he said.

 

"Lover," your lips quirked into a small smile, yes, that word tasted better.

 

"Mmhmm," he purred and slipped an arm under your knees and one behind your back, scooping you up. "It has come to my attention that you are probably bored, but we actually do have fun around here, you know?"

 

You blushed at where your thoughts went when he spoke of fun, clearing your throat when he gave you a leer. "What kind of fun?" You laid an arm over his broad shoulder and caressed the back of his neck, enjoying his soft hair between your fingers.

 

"There's a few games," he said, eyes lidding and head tilting back into your hand. "We have two days to waste time while the others get here so you're going to at the very least see them." He began walking with you in his arms, humming in contentment. You had looked so sweet sitting there, but he smelled your sad, salty tears.

 

"I'm hardly in any condition to be running around playing games," you mused.

 

Reiner let out a sharp whistle and smirked, listening to howls and shouts in the distance as his pack responded. They knew what it meant. "I got one for you," he said.

 

There was a surprisingly large amount of people and wolves surrounding you, eager looks in their eyes and a general air of excitement, even Mike and R/N appeared. Reiner set you to your feet and puffed his chest out. "Seeker! I'm it, no limit!" He shouted.

 

A chorus of groans met him, apparently Reiner was too good at this game. "Do it or else it's Mike," Reiner grinned then, watching as everyone started running. He looked over at you when you remained at his side, giving you a friendly nudge. "Go hide," he said.

 

"Oh," you laughed softly.  How did he expect you to hide, dressed as you were and able to walk at a shuffle? You let out a long suffering sigh and walked off to try and find a place to hide.

 

Maybe up a tree? You considered it as you wandered, listening hard for any sign that Reiner was on the prowl. A distant howl put a little pep in your step and you decided to huddle in some shrubs, for better or for worse.

 

Shouting and laughter in the distance made you feel nervous and you eyed a nearby tree before darting to it with a pained grunt. You gasped when a hand reached down and grasped your wrist, pulling you upwards easily.

 

R/N smirked at you and helped you up, crawling up the tree easier than you walked on land, getting you up on a high branch to sit beside her.

 

"Thanks," you whispered, looking down for any sign of Reiner.

 

"They changed me," she said, staring at you with her unchanging serious expression.

 

You furrowed your brows in confusion, until you realized that she was as nude as everyone else, why wouldn't she be wearing clothing if she was a human too? Your eyebrows raised as realization dawned. "Changed..."

 

She let it hang, let you digest the truth.  There was no denying she was the werewolf hunter and even you, sheltered as you were, knew she was a damn human. Her eyes narrowed at a noise you did not perceive, voice lowering. "Go back to the city, leave them behind. You'll be better off," she said.

 

You bit your lip, hearing another nearby shout of defeat. "I think it is beyond that now," you said softly.

 

Reiner appeared, and it felt odd to behold him from above, his head tilted down as he followed tracks. You thought he'd do it as a wolf, but you supposed the game would be pretty pointless unless you were running then.

 

You smiled slightly when he stalked around the bush you had been hiding in before coming to stand beneath you, putting his hands on his hips and looking upwards. "I thought you said you were sore?" His smile fell a touch when he saw who was sitting beside you.

 

You tilted your head towards her, smiling back at him calmly, not wanting to betray what was going on in your head. "Had a little help. Hopefully some help down too!"

 

"Of course," she said. With grace, she helped you down to Reiner, landing beside the two of you and walking off, quiet as a phantom.

 

Reiner hummed, looking after her, before tossing you on his shoulders and chuckling at your cry of surprise. "Still gotta find the rest of them, lets go!" He ran off and you covered your face, trying to ward off the pain of his neck and shoulders jostling against your tender parts.

 

Pretending to enjoy yourself and laughing when he scrabbled to catch people who tried to run away, your thoughts were firmly elsewhere. What did you _really_ know about Reiner? You saw the faintest hints of his anger already, what was his darkness? Everyone had some.

 

Eventually he let you collect your book and relax by a fire, you began to keenly miss your chair and your bed. Grass was just not cutting it.

 

When it was time to eat, and Reiner was kind enough to find you for that since the deer was on a different fire, your eyes were immediately drawn to a new face. The way he was standing with Reiner and Mike suggested he was one of the alphas and you walked over to introduce yourself. _Yep, another tree,_ you thought.

 

You waited for a break in their conversation to slip in politely, catching the tall man's eye with a smile. "Hello! You must be...Levi?" Blush immediately colored your cheeks when literally everyone in earshot laughed. "Ah, I should not have guessed, my apologies."

 

"Bertolt," he said with a good-natured smile, "don't worry about it." His smile, soft spoken voice, warm green eyes and demeanor put you at ease.

 

"Hello _Levi_ ," Reiner grinned wickedly up at his friend. Mike's shoulders were shaking as he tried to remain stoic.

 

You tried to excuse yourself but were drawn in by Reiner's strong arm wrapping over your shoulder, pulling you into his warm, solid embrace. You felt nervous now, you couldn't help it, but you painted a smile on and listened to them anyway.

 

But you weren't listening, not really, and you jumped in surprise when Mike and Bertolt suddenly snapped towards one another with throaty growls. Reiner seemed unperturbed and his arm held you in place, hand giving you a reassuring pat.

 

Their chests crashed with meaty thuds and their hands smashed together in merciless grips. You looked on in confusion and worry as they grinned at one another.

 

"It's called 'mercy'," Reiner explained as people gathered around to watch the two, some cheering for one or the other. You saw their hands trembling, their arms pressing outwards and lowering, their bodies shifting minutely, but what really caught your attention was the flex of their struggling muscles. "The goal is to bend the opponents hands backwards at the wrist until he cries for mercy," he smiled.

 

"I see," you whispered, watching with widening eyes. You had the good grace to blush when Mike pointedly glanced at you.

 

Reiner saw it too and he tilted his head down to your ear, whispering beneath the general noise, "why do I feel like we just found out something else you like?"

 

You gulped and did not dignify him with an answer, only holding your head high as you watched and he chuckled darkly.

 

"No cheating," Mike growled. Their hands were palm to palm, knuckles faced towards the ground, and to your surprise Mike's fingers and wrist had begun to ever so slowly bend backwards.

 

Mike was clearly the bulkier of the two men, hell, Bertolt was willowy in comparison, but Bertolt was winning, you could see it.

 

"Of course not," Bertolt for his part looked completely composed, and quirked a brow.

 

"Cheating?" You murmured up at Reiner, assuming he was listening, but he only gave your arm a pat in response.

 

Sweat began to gleam on their chests in the light of the fire, beading through chest hairs and sliding down to their treasure trails. You forced your eyes to go no lower, but you did not have quite so much self control as to not roam their upper halves appreciatively.

 

It happened quickly, Mike's hands folding backwards towards his wrists as he let out a pained grunt and tried to recover for a moment before huffing, "Mercy!"

 

Their hands broke apart and Bertolt looked smug to enthusiastic hoots and clapping. "Next time you'll win Mike. Oh wait, you never do," he grinned when Mike backhanded his chest.

 

"I was distracted," Mike muttered, looking you right in the eye with so much intensity you swallowed at the sudden tightness in your throat.

 

"Sure," Bertolt said, turning back to face Reiner with a lazy smile.

 

"Why don't you play the winner?" You looked up at Reiner, lip tugging at the corner with the tiniest smirk.

 

He glanced down at you, mirthful suspicion in his eye. "At least let the poor man recover," he said.

 

Oh how you'd like to play, you thought, but that would certainly be pointless and absolutely unbecoming. It was not your place. You settled for having the image of two sweaty, attractive men locked together and straining against one anothers raw power burned into your mind for later use.

 

You were entertaining lurid thoughts now, staring off into the fire and licking your lips without thinking. Bertolt looked a little surprised when Reiner lowered his arm from you and held his hands out, beckoning him.

 

Blinking slowly, your eyes refocused on the present, watching as Reiner's and Bertolt's fingers locked together, one hand much thicker and rougher than the other. Bertolt's hands looked downright delicate in direct comparison to Reiner's, but you were sure they would look rough and huge against your own hands, to be fair.

 

Bertolt leaned forwards and muttered something to Reiner as they began to strain and maneuver against one another and Reiner let out a throaty chuckle, saying something back. They were talking just low enough that you couldn't hear over the chatter of other onlookers, but you had a sneaking suspicion it was related to you, given Bertolt glanced your way.

 

That voice inside of you talking about propriety and shielding you from taking your thoughts on naughty adventures faded away faster than the speed of light as you began to compare Reiner's body to Bertolt's. One was mountainous, veiny and broad, the other compact with muscles straining at their tight confines.  Gulping, you caught your breathing and tried to normalize it before people started looking at you instead of them, though the risk of that was low. Being so focused on their muscles, you did a double take when you saw Bertolt's arms...thicken?

 

Reiner growled in response, and gods as your witnesses you saw his own muscles get literally thicker in response. Was this the cheating? Your logical mind had no answers, but you were wholly naive when it came to werewolves, you had to admit.

 

The crowd had begun to notice too, some shouting _cheater_ and others embracing it with cackling laughter, their shouts and cheers reaching a fever pitch as the two men strained to make their opponents wrists budge even slightly.

 

You sucked in a breath when Mike whispered into your ear, "the strength you think we have, you have no idea."

 

You held that breath. You were not going to emit your cry of wanting again, as much as it burned up your throat and yearned to be released.

 

Bertolt began to weaken and you quietly cheered on your blond champion, your hands clenching in anticipation at your sides.

 

"Careful bunny," Mike said, stroking a finger over your clenched fist, "you aren't as ready to play as you're putting off."

 

Releasing your captured breath, you smoothed over your features, relaxed your shoulders, loosened your hands and gave a little nod. Mike was right and Reiner was purposefully teasing you right now, there was no doubt in your mind.

 

Bertolt called for mercy a short while later and the two men separated. With wonder you watched their arms and hands seem to revert to their normal states, muscles melting away as they rubbed at their wrists. Reiner looked like the cat who caught the mouse when he turned to face you.

 

"You look like you were the one playing, not watching," Reiner licked his lips as he scrutinized your appearance.

 

"It was exciting," you smiled, "and it looked fun." Well, it wasn't a lie, you were just a different kind of excited.

 

He leaned in and spoke, just loud enough that the other two men probably heard, "me and you can play mercy later."

 

Swallowing thickly, you looked him directly in the eye and said, with a naughty thrill suffusing you, "but Mike and I already did."

 

His eyebrows shot up, eyes wide and lips parting, and for one brief moment you enjoyed having stunned the boisterous blond into utter silence.

 

Mike laughed behind you and Bertolt smiled while he eyed Reiner.

 

When you looked back to Reiner from Bertolt, smug smile on your face, your stomach dropped and it was your turn to look surprised.

 

His fingers wrapped around your bicep and he turned to walk away, leaving you stumbling as you tried to keep up. Eyes wide, you looked back at all the people staring after you and you thought for a second Mike was about to step in before he gave you a smirk and a wink. He had warned you.

 

As soon as you thought you were out of eye and earshot, you grabbed at the unyielding arm pulling you along, breath coming quicker. "Reiner, I'm sorry," you said.

 

His silence was becoming fearsome, he seemed to be looking around for something.

 

"I didn't-didn't mean to tease," you huffed, legs hurting from the pace. It wasn't entirely true.

 

Your mouth was starting to run, trying desperately to crack the quiet radiating from him. "Well, the last one certainly was meant to tease, but I am deeply sorry!"

 

He paused, turning as you bumped into him, and planted a hand over your mouth, his eyes on level with yours and glaring. "I have fucked my way through the day from all the teasing you've given me," his voice was electric with desire, "but now you went too far."

 

You huffed against his warm, rough hand, shaking your head as he pressed forwards, catching your ass with his free hand and lowering you to the ground under him. You felt his cock pressing against your clothes and tried to push him back at the chest with your hands. As expected, you might as well have been trying to push a bull.

 

"You've been bad, lover," he pulled his hand away and settled in around you, pressing a gentle kiss to your lips that you yielded to, "and now you're going to be punished."

 

You were ready, but you weren't. You mewled as he tasted you and caressed you from the inside out with his skillful tongue. One of his hands slid your skirt up and started pulling down your damp panties. "So ready too," he commented into your mouth.

 

_Insatiable_ , you remembered what Mike said. Reiner had what you were quickly identifying to be a mythical sex drive and you were his current infatuation. How many women had he fucked since he first laid eyes on you, while thinking about you? You let out a pained cry as he slipped a finger inside your abused hole, gently probing and stroking.

 

His hand did not linger long, soon it was his cock pressing into you as he held your bottom lip in his teeth.

 

"Oh, mercy!" You whispered frantically with a tiny wisp of hope that it would work.

 

He shook his head slightly, tugging your lip along with the gesture, eyes boring into yours as his cock filled and stretched you beyond all reason. It was probably because you were tender, but he felt so much bigger than you remembered.

 

Tears pricked at the corners of your eyes when he reached your limit and began to rock against you, gentle, small thrusts that made pain and pleasure pulse through your body in waves and your skin heat up.

 

Letting out a heated groan, he pulled away from your lips and held himself up with his arms, watching you closely as he settled into a rhythm. "I need you. There's nothing more satisfying than being in you," he said, voice gravelly, "as sore as you are I'm still going to make you sing for me."

 

It came as an honest surprise when you did orgasm, the discomfort of having all your bruising pressed on and your tender insides massaged bloomed into a wondrous heat that spread through your tired body, into your limbs and tingled at the tips of your fingers and toes, leaving you staring upwards in speechless awe as tears trailed down your cheeks.

 

"Good girl," he growled softly, feeling your cunt grasping and spasming around him, the strain of being so gentle and slow written plainly across his features.

 

Relief filled you as he pulled out, followed by morbid curiosity as he leaned backwards and took himself in hand, staring down at you disheveled, teary and fucked beneath him. You gulped when he squeezed himself so tight his cock darkened, then started pumping his fist so hard and fast you thought it must be painful. You never saw a man take his pleasure like this, it put a sense of wonderment in you.

 

"Once you're recovered," he whispered, teeth bared, "I will fuck you like this, I promise. I'll make you forget about Mike." Your juices slicked his fist and he let out a long, keening moan as his muscles bunched, swollen balls visibly constricting as his cockhead jerked and shot his load right up his chest.

 

Your combined labored breaths filled the air until your hearts calmed, the tension drifting away as he let out a chuckle and started swiping his sticky cum off his chest, wiping it on the grass beside him. "Haven't done that in a while," he admitted.

 

You rested your head back into the grass, boneless, letting out a long sigh. When he was done wiping himself off he snuggled up beside you, pulling you into his arms and sliding a leg between both of yours. "Earlier," you murmured.

 

He smoothed your skirt down with a hand, though your panties were still at your knees, and paused, waiting for you to continue.

 

"What happened between you and Bertolt?" You couldn't get it out of your head, and this might be one of few times you could get Reiner alone to ask, might as well.

 

His chest pressed at your back as he breathed, slow and relaxed now. "Give me your hand," he said, placing his hand palm up on the grass in front of you.

 

Curious, you placed your hand in his as directed and enjoyed the many differences between the two, especially your pale skin against his tanned hide. A soft gasp escaped you as you saw, without any doubt, his hand stretching and expanding; muscles, tendons and bones creaking and cracking as they shifted around and grew. This was no trick of the eye.

 

"Probably the worst kept secret," Reiner muttered as his hand swallowed yours, claws stretching out from where nails should be, fur bristling out of the skin of the hand and up his forearm.

 

"I don't understand," you looked in wide eyed wonder and abject horror, fingertips brushing at the rough palm beneath them, further cementing the realness of this event.

 

"The alphas are blessed, which other werewolves know, but humans not so much," he curled a finger and stroked at your arm with it, mindful of the dagger-like claw.

 

"Blessed," you breathed the word, rolling it on your tongue and absorbing it, blessed could mean many things. "But werewolves turn into wolves," you said.

 

"The alphas are much more," he kissed your hair and flexed his fingers as the claws shrank, digits pulling back and fur receding into flesh.

 

Your mind was trying to fill in what the rest of him would look like, but it wasn't computing. Licking your lips, you considered how to proceed with the information. "I am honored you would share your worst kept secret with me," you smiled as he chuckled into your back.

 

Darker implications of this new information hit you then, a chill winding its way up your spine as you grasped his hand with both of yours. "Please don't hurt Galliard," you pleaded.

 

He sighed and pulled you to him firmly, afterglow snuffed. "If he took part in my pack members slaughter, there's nothing for it. If all he did was kill your cows, I leave it up to you," he said.

 

"I understand," you whispered, stifling the tears you wanted to release. You parted from one another and with some help you stood, pulling your panties back up before getting a good look at yourself. Your garb was grass and dirt stained, your underwear soiled beyond all hope, you honestly felt filthy. "I would like to go home and get a new change of clothes, if possible," you said.

 

Smiling, he brushed a hand through your thoroughly mussed hair. "Alright, I'll take you there," he said before scooping you into his arms and enjoying your squeak, "but I'm carrying you."

 


End file.
